Ghost Eyes
by Ami Zhang
Summary: Lay si cewek low profile selalu mendapati kejadian-kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa teman-temannya. Kejadian yang terus terjadi setelah ia melukis 'sesuatu? Lalu bagaimana jika Lay sosok cewek misterius dengan rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya -bak hantu- itu menyukai Suho sosok cowok tampan dan playboy? Dan mimpi apa yang terus menghantui Lay? SULAY
1. Prolog 1

=Ghost Eyes=

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Zhang Yi Xing (Lay), Kim Joon Myun (Suho), etc

Genre : School-life, Mystery, Thriller, Romance, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, FriendShip

Rate : Teen

Warning! : OOC! Typo (s) Genderswicth

Summary : Lay si cewek _low profile_ berteman dengan Tao si cewek bikin onar dan Baekhyun si cewek _low profile_ seperti dirinya. Selama ½ tahun mereka berteman, mereka selalu mendapati kejadian-kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa teman-teman mereka. Kejadian apa saja yang telah terjadi? Lalu bagaimana jika Lay sosok cewek misterius dengan rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya -bak hantu- itu menyukai Suho sosok cowok tampan, mudah bergaul, dan playboy?

Note : Para tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Karena mereka adalah milik Tuhan sekaligus milik orang tua dan management masing-masing. Sebelumnya, Cerita ini terinspirasi dan diambil sedikit ceritanya dari Novel 'Omen', kisahnya menurut saya sangat menarik. Karakter-karakter yang ada di cerit ini saya ambil dari karakter-karakter dari novel 'Omen'. Jika ada kesalahan kata atau kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan dan mohon saya ditegur.. Ah ada satu lagi, di cerita ini ada bagian-bagian yang dialami seseorang.. Jika ada nama bercetak tebal dan ada underlinenya itu adalah bagian cerita dari nama orang itu. Sudah jelas? Kalau kurang jelas, ini kaya ... Pov gitu.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

And

Happy Reading!

..

..

..

PROLOG

**Zhang Yi Xing**

Suasana Malam itu begitu mengerikan.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang-goyang. Langit gelap tanpa berhias bulan, bintang, dan awan. Lampu penerangan dipojok dekat pohon itu meredup. Suara gesekan dahan-dahan pohon yang bergoyang membuat suasana malam itu begitu mengerikan.

Tempat ini sangat sepi seperti tempat yang tak pernah dihuni oleh manusia. Tiba-tiba, angin semilir menyentuh dan melewati kulitku, membuatku merinding.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan ada sesuatu yang menarik dimataku.

Disana terdapat benda aneh yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Aku memberanikan untuk melangkah mendekati benda itu. Sampai disana aku melihat bentuk benda itu seperti sebuah topeng putih yang sudah hancur sana-sini dengan darah yang menempel. Aku berjongkok dan mengulurkan tanganku ke benda itu. Lalu ku berdiri dan mengamati benda itu.

Tiba-tiba, seutas tali muncul dari belakang bahuku dan menjerat leherku kuat-kuat. Aku meronta-ronta, tapi percuma, aku begitu lemah untuk melawan. Sambil megap-megap mengambil napas, perlahan-lahan tali itu menutup rongga pernapasanku. Mataku yang dipenuhi air mata berkunang-kunang, aku menyadari ini adalah detik-detik terakhir kehidupanku.

Nyawaku tinggal secuil, siap meninggalkan ragaku, tapi aku masih sempat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat familier di telingaku.

"Kalian! Bawa dia kesini!"

_Oh, Tidak. Jangan!_

"Baik.."

_Ku mohon...! Tolong aku! Siapa saja... Tolong, Tolong, Tolooong...!_

Lalu aku merasakan tali yang melingkari leherku dilepas. Ini kesempatan bagus. Segera aku mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Lalu aku ingin melarikan diri tetapi percuma.. Badanku terlalu lemah.

Orang berbaju hitam dan bertopeng itu membawa ku denga cara menyeret menuju ke komedi putar yang ada ditempat sana.

Aku merasakan kulitku terasa sakit karena diseret ditempat yang kasar.

_Oh tidak kulitku..!_

Aku merasakan badanku menghangat dan aku mencium bau anyir. Aku melihat kulitku berdarah karena diseret-seret.

Kondisiku yang begitu lemah dan darah yang terus keluar, membuatku lemas tak berdaya.

Saat aku ingin menjerit minta tolong, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Dan aku tak sadarkan diri..

.

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Aku terkejut, aku mendapati diriku berada di tengah-tengah komidi putar. Kedua tangan terikat, demikian juga kakiku. Lantai komidi berputar perlahan. Suasana disana temaram.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang tiada henti dari patung badut bermuka hancur, menambah keangkeran malam ini.

Aku melihat didepanku, Suho sedang mengacungkan pisau belati ka arahku.

Wajah Suho itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Matanya yang sipit menatapku tajam. Bibirnya yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum manis kini terkatup rapat. Sementara itu, gerak tubuhnya jelas-jelas dipenuhi rasa tegang. Otot-otot bahunya tampak jelas, demikian juga urat pelipisnya.

Apapun yang nantinya akan dilakukan Suho padaku, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

Aku percaya itu. Meski dia telah melukaiku atau membunuhku. Aku tetap tak akan bisa membencinya.

"Bunuh Dia, Suho! Dia harus dilenyapkan! Gara-gara dia, kau menjadi menderita. Kau juga tak bisa memiliki Baekhyun.. Cepatlah! Bunuh Dia!"

Suara itu.. Suara Iblis yang familier di telingaku. Kata-katanya lembut, namun licik dan penuh tipu.

Aku bisa merasakan keputusan mendadak yang dibuat oleh Suho. Pupil matanya mengecil saat dia mengangkat pisau.

"Maafkan aku, Lay"

Hatiku mencelos mendengar keputusan Suho.

_Aku siap .. Semoga inilah yang terbaik untuk mu.. Kenangan-kenangan yang pernah kita buat.. Lupakan saja.. Terima Kasih tlah singgah di hatiku._

_Inilah saatnya.._

Aku memejamkan mataku..

Pasrah..

.

.

"Maaf.."

.

.

JLEB

[++End Prolog++]

.

.

Review, Please

.

.

Hai.. Akhirnya saya balik setelah hiatus selama 7 bulan.. Ada yang kangen nggak? Hehehe..

Ah maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan..

Jika ada salah kata dan perbuatan, Tolong dimaafkan..

Oh Ya... Jangan lupa review yaa... Jika ada yang menginginkan cerita ini lanjut, Insyaallah.. Saya akan lanjutkan setelah Idul Fitri ini.. Itupun jika saya tidak sibuk dengan sekolah.. Yeah karena Sekolah akan dimulai tanggal 4 Agustus.. Nah.. Tolong di review yaa. Yeah sebagai tanda menghargai cerita saya bisakan? Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan..

Sekian dulu.. Selamat Idul Fitri! Minal'Aidin Walfa izin.. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin.. ^^

RnR yaa...

..

.

..

Ami Zhang


	2. Notes from Author

NOTES!

Hai, Para readers tercinta..

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena saya belum bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya tidak menyangka banyak yang meminta cerita ini dilanjutkan, saya hanya iseng membuat cerita ini setelah mebaca novel 'Omen' dan novel lanjutaannya.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan reviewnya. Terima kasih reviewnya yang menyambut baik cerita ini. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu.

Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungannya Kak asterellaByunChan dan widyaaisyah. Terima kasih juga untuk Kakak (oppa) atas nasehatnya. Saya menjadi semangat menulis karena nasehat anda. "Jika kamu ingin jadi penulis maka teruskan saja. Jika kamu terlanjur membuat sebuah cerita dan banyak orang yang menyambut baik ceritamu, maka kau harus meneruskannya, Jangan berhenti! Kasihan para pembaca yang ingin ceritamu dilanjutkan. Jangan membuat pembaca kecewa pada mu! Teruslah berkarya!". Sebelumnya saya tidak ngeh (mengerti) dengan nasehat anda, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, saya jadi mengerti nasehat anda. Salam untukmu Kakak (Oppa), Teruslah berkarya (juga), Rajin-rajinlah belajar, Baik-bailah disana, Carilah teman yang banyak. Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan baik. ^^

Ehem,, maaf saya telah menulis banyak.. Langsung ke inti saja. Saya mau minta kepastian, Apakah masih ada yang menunggu atau meminta cerita ini lanjut? Jika ada, maka saya usahakan cerita ini akan update Chapter 1 sebelum bulan Oktober. Jika tidak, maka cerita ini akan saya hapus. Jawab ya, di kotak reviewnya..

Sekian dulu, Terima Kasih.

Sampai jumpa!


	3. Prolog 2

=Ghost Eyes=

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Lay

Genre : Thriller, Horror, Mystery

Warning! : OOC! Typo (s) Genderswicth

Note : Sebelumnya, Cerita ini adalah remake dari Novel 'Omen', kisahnya menurut saya sangat menarik. Karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita ini saya ambil dari karakter-karakter dari novel 'Omen'. Jika ada kesalahan kata atau kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan dan mohon saya ditegur... Based on OMEN series.

.

Enjoy!

And

Happy Reading!

..

.

.

Prolog #2

**?**

Aku melangkah kakiku memasuki kawasan sekolah. Sekolah tampak menyeramkan malam-malam begini.

Aku terpaksa datang ke sekolah, supaya masalah itu tidak tersebar. Tidak, aku tidak ingin masalah itu sampai tersebar dan jangan sampai terdengar semua orang—terutama orang tuaku. Mereka sudah menaruh harapan begitu besar padaku. Dan aku pun tak ingin mengecewakan mereka.

Aku tahu, tak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berani menceritakannya pada orang lain karena kami takut masalah ini tersebar, dan jadi tak ada satu pun yang akan sudi membocorkannya.

Kecuali cewek itu. Cewek sok pemberani dengan senyum lebar nyaris robek itu dan juga suara datar nan cempreng yang mengerikan.

_Tapi masa dia…?_

Tidak. Pasti dia sudah takut dengan ancaman kami. Sehingga dia tak mungkin membocorkannya pada orang berbahaya. Tapi disini justru dia yang bersalah karena ia mengetahui rahasia yang kami tutup rapat dengan susah payah.

Lalu, kenapa 'dia' bisa tahu tentang perbuatan kami?

Koridor sekolah terlihat mengerikan pada malam hari. Tanpa semua murid-murid bergerombolan dan berisik itu seperti di siang hari, koridor ini terlihat panjang, mengerikan, dan tak berujung. Setiap melangkah, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakiku di lanta yang terdengar menderit antara gesekan sol sepatu dan lantai kayu tua. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Dengan pencahayaan yang kurang, Koridor terlihat seperti koridor berhantu membuatku berhenti sejenak dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Lalu aku berjalan menyusuri koridor. Menuju Ruang Kesenian.

Ruangan yang remang-remang tampak tak menyenangkan mendukungku niatku ingin ngacir dari suasana menyeramkan ini. Patung-patung manusia yang baru dibuat anak XI-Sastra 3 itu ditutupi seprai putih yang membuat patung-patung itu tampak seperti sosok-sosok hantu menjulang yang tengah bersembunyi di tengah ruangan.

"Halo?" tanyaku

"Ada orang disini?"

Pertanyaanku tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali, dan aku mulai takut. Bukan karena suasananya yang mengerikan saja tapi juga kebohongan dan juga kesalahan yang terjadi.

"Halo?" Panggilku sekali lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Sial, aku ini kan cowok. Masa suaraku seperti pengecut begini?

Leher belakangku menjadi dingin. Aku mengusapnya pelan.

"Jika ada orang tolong jawab aku!"

Tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Percuma aku datang malam-malam begini jika hanya mendapatkan hal yan tak penting.

Aku sudah berjalan ke pintu saat lukisan itu menarik perhatianku. Lukisan yang dibuat dalam rangka pameran lukisan yang diadakan sekolah kami. Aku tahu, lukisan itu milik Lay. Lay si anak kelas X-2 yang kurus dan jelek dengan rambut panjang mengerikan, cewek lemah yang biasanya jadi bahan tertawaan kami.

Di lukisan itu, Ada sosok yang mirip manusia, mungkin laki-laki dengan wajah ketakutan tengah menyeret dirinya keluar dari sebuah pintu, sementara sosok lain yang mirip monster sedang mengayunkan parang besar dari belakangnya. Darah berceceran di lantai. Lukisan itu dibuat dengan sapuan cat minyak kurang lebih mirip corat-coret orang sinting ketimbang lukisan orang berbakat.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa sosok laki-laki ini merah?

Kuangkat tanganku untuk menyisir rambutku yang dicat warna merah. Jantungku berdegup keras. Seingatku, Tadi pagi belum ada detail-detail kecil ini.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Aku mendengar bunyi dibelakangku dan aku pun langsung berbalik. Napasku tercekat melihat salah satu patung selimut seprai itu berputar menghadapkan badannya padaku. Lalu bagaikan robot, patung itu mendekatiku.

Dari balik seprai, menyembul sesuatu yang kukenali sebagai parang besar.

_Oh, Tuhan!_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membuka pintu ruang kesenian dan mulai berlari. Sementara itu, pikiranku dihantui gambar dalam lukisan itu.

Lelaki itu berkaki buntung. Darahnya berceceran dimana-mana. Monster bersenjata parang.

Mendadak terlintas di kepalaku kata-kata teman-temanku saat melihat lukisan itu. Kata-kata yang tadinya kukira hanya gossip belaka.

"_**Terkadang Lay bisa menggambar sesuatu yanga akan terjadi, lho.."**_

"_**Jangan meragukan lukisan corat-coret Lay, kalau kau tak ingin menjadi korbannya."**_

_Tidaaaak! Aku tak mau mati. _

_Tolong!_

_Tolong aku!_

Aku tersandung dan terjatuh. Celaka. Lantai koridor ini terbuat dari sederetan papan, dan papan tersebut agak menyembul keluar dari posisi sebelumnya. Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi sesuatu menghujam kakiku dengan kuat.

Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali.

Terdengan suara wanita yang tertawa dengan nyarin yang cukup aku kenali.

Aku berbalik saat mendapat monster dan wanita tadi tengah mengacungkan parang yang siap mencabik habis badan dan kepalaku.

_Ibu, tolong aku! Ibuuu…!_

"TIDAAAAAK!"

JLEB

.

.

.

End/TBC?


End file.
